tv_tropes_jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuddles
Debut: Give me that Flippin' Love Voiced By: FlakyFaires Tropes * And I Must Scream: Can't Stop Coffin' just can't give poor Cuddles a break. His screaming inside of the titular coffin is drowned out by multitudes of distractions and loud noises. This leads to him clawing his fingers to the bone trying to scratch his way out, almost burning to death before being "saved" by water entering the coffin and proceeding to almost drown him, to being saved from that by a car breaking through the coffin and having one of its wheels grind down on his face, all while being unable to do anything about it. This doesn't even kill him, as at the very end of the episode he tries to crawl away from the coffin after it opens, moaning in pain before the aforementioned car ends up crushing him to death. * Big, Short, Thin Trio: The Thin to SpongeBob and Kirby's Short and Tia's Big. * Blush Sticker: They are always seen on his face. * Bunnies for Cuteness: He's a rabbit, and an adorable one too. * Buried Alive: In Can't Stop Coffin. He doesn't stay alive for long, however. * Butt-Monkey: Besides Handy, he has the highest death rate out of all the characters. * Crazy Jealous Guy: He gets really upset in "Youtube Subscriptions: 101" when he thought Giggles was dating Disco Bear. * Creator Cameo: One of the creators voices him. * Expressive Ears: His ears droop when he's upset. * Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: Has yellow fur, and is very friendly. * Helium Speech: In From A to Zoo. Later on, his eye is impaled on the nozzle and his screams become higher and higher in pitch before he finally dies. * Ironic Name: His name is "Cuddles" but he's actually a daredevil who's quite fond of risky sports, and being naturally mischievous to boot. * Interspecies Romance: He's together with Giggles in most episodes, who's a chipmunk. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Cuddles can be a little self-centered and inconsiderate at times, such as pushing Flaky down a water slide against her will, which leads to her death. But otherwise, he's very kind toward others. * Keet: Very outgoing. * Only Sane Man: The very rare chance that Flaky isn't playing this role, it's him. He'll be more observant and less Too Dumb to Live if a plot demands it. * Official Couple: With Giggles. * Pink Girl, Blue Boy: Inverted - he's a boy but his favorite color is pink. * Real Men Wear Pink: He is pretty manly, but he loves the color pink, plus he wears pink bunny slipper. * Screams Like a Little Girl: He has a somewhat high-pitched voice in general, but it's especially obvious when he screams. Even higher as his eye gets impaled on the helium-nozzle in "From A To Zoo" as a result of inhaling the helium. * Screwy Squirrel: In From A to Zoo, Cuddles causes some mischief and pranks the animals. Surprisingly, he’s the only character in the episode whose death doesn’t occur by animals. * Sensitive Guy and Manly Man: The Manly Man to Toothy's Sensitive Guy. Cuddles is impulsive, outgoing and adventurous, while Toothy is somewhat more shy. He's also somewhat this to SpongeBob and a lesser extend, Kirby. Though, Kirby is sometimes the Manlier man as Kirby is strong, heroic and brave while Cuddles' is somewhat soft and sweet. * Series Mascot: Cuddles is most prominently used to advertise the show. He usually appears solo in promotional art. * Stalker with a Crush: In "Youtube Subscriptions: 101" he apparently stalks Giggles over the internet. * Too Dumb to Live: In "Water You Wading For", when he jumps in a waterhole that has a no-swim sign. Of course, it's possible that he didn't see the sign. ** In From A to Zoo, he pokes a rhino with a stick, then does the same thing to a baboon. * Turbine Blender: In "Spin Fun Knowing Ya", and again in "Blast from the Past". And while it isn't a literal turbine this time around, he suffers a similar fate in "Party Animal". * Yandere: He is one to Giggles, if "Youtube 101: Subscriptions" is anything to go by, wherein he was furious when he thought Giggles dated Disco Bear. In that same episode, Cuddles is shown to stalk Giggles. Category:Character pages